


Bunch O' PewDiePlier Drabbles

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, im also tired dont blame me for this, im sorry im trash, pewdieplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lemme just dump all these dribbles here k. warning: me fulfilling my guilty pleasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>EDIT: The user thanks-bros on tumblr has deactivated their blog, meaning you can't view the stolen works on their tumblr anymore. I'm not sure if anybody actually sent them messages, but I appreciate if anybody did read my previous messages I put here and was aware the stolen ones weren't what I had posted to that blog.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunch O' PewDiePlier Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me some of you like pewdieplier and will accept this big mess of drabbles because of my inactivity. Enjoy this rare ship friends uwu

**dance.//**

As Felix is dipped, he remembers the time when he did the exact same dance with Toby a year ago. Except with Mark this time.

The Swede ignores the heat rising to his cheeks when strong hands hold him still, almost as if they were pulling Felix closer. He also tries not to think of the one hand on his butt.

Mark's teasing smirk is still there as Felix continues the duet and throws the usual comment - some dirty - in. The blush doesn't leave his face, even after the video has finished.

**co-op.//**

Felix smirks at the loud scream pulsing through his headphones, and echoing slightly from a few rooms away. Even with padding on the walls to cancel out echos, noises still echoed out open doors on occasion.

When the blond first met Mark, he hadn't expected the man to lose his composure easily. Especially at Battleblock Theatre. Then again, Felix _was_ pushing Mark into water everytime he fell through the teleport.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop. I do want to get that A++ after all." Felix lied, moving his character away from the water. Silently laughing when Mark agreed, being fooled easily. 

Pushing the other into the water once more, the Swede cackled at another scream coming from his headphones and the door.

**morning.//**

"Felix."

The sleeping blond grunted and burrowed further into the covers. 

"Felix."

This time, Felix ignored the voice.

" _Felix._ " A couple nudges to his back and shoulder followed the voice.

No response.

Felix heard a faint sigh and padding footsteps and, finally, silence. Now he could sleep in peace. Just as he began to drift of to sleep, a cold wet sensation appeared on his cheek, and Felix screeched and fell out of the bed in response.

He peeked up over the matress to see Mark, a camera in one hand and Edgar in the other. The pug looked way too innocent to Felix.

Clambering over the bed, Felix plucked Edgar from Mark's arms and cooed over the dog for a moment, Mark filming the the whole time.

Suddenly, Felix had placed Edgar's face in front of the brunet's and, just as he expected, began licking Mark's face. The blond laughed evilly as he chased after the taller, the black pug looking almost bored with their antics.

**hickey.//**

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, scrolling back up to a comment which caught his eye.

**11:32 pause and look at Mark's neck :3**

Almost instantly, the brunet scrolled back up to the video, pausing at the time said and looked at his own neck.

On video, he's jumping back from the screen in fear, the collar of his 'lucky flannel' not able to cover the unmistakable mark. A deep purple spot peeked from under the shirt. And there's no denying that it's a hickey either.

Sighing deeply, Mark silently promised that he'd give one to Felix later, and make sure that nothing could hide it.

**hotel.//**

Behind himself in the camera, Mark saw Felix flop onto the bed. Maya lazily jumped up next to the blond and Felix immediately cuddled her. Thank god the hotel happily - well, they kept the usual grumpy expression Mark's seen them have - accepted dogs here.

As the taller explained the schedule for his own panels at this year's Vidcon, Felix sat up and wiggled Maya's front paws.

Mark turned to the blond and asked about his own schedule. Felix listed off some of his times, barely remembering them, and Mark promised to put both their schedules in the description.

Maya suddenly jumped out of Felix's arms and padded over to Edgar, who sat on the small armchair in the corner of the room.

"No, Maya! Come back and love me!" The blond screeched, falling off the bed dramatically. Mark chuckled at the Swede's display and knelt down next to him.

"What if I loved you instead, Felix?" He smirked at the faint rise of blood on the other's cheeks. The blond sat up from the floor and frowned.

"You'll never be as good a lover than Maya was." But still wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders and pecked his lips lightly.


End file.
